The Ed Inside my Head
by Galaxia Girl
Summary: This is the story of the author, and the voice inside her head. Strange, because this voice sounds exactly like Ed. Join her as she lives her life, with Ed guiding her through tough situations. Rated T for Ed's mouth.
1. The Greatest way to start a fanfic

**The Ed Inside my Head**

1 2 3


	2. When Ed Gets Angry at Me

_What the hell was that?!_

What the hell was what?

 _That's the absolute worst way to start a fanfic!_

Well, could you suggest a better way to start a fanfic, Edward?

 _Yeah!_

Then go on…

 _You know that little voice in your head…_

Yes, I **do** know that little voice in my head.

 _That's a prompt! Keep going!_

Oh, alright.

You know that little voice in your head, the one that helps you make the right choices in life? Well, I've got mine, except he does more than just guide me through life. He makes me do awkward things, swears at me and sometimes the thing responsible for some of my outbursts.

 _That sounds nice, but I_ _ **don't**_ _swear, and_ _ **I'm**_ _not responsible for when you rage at people!_

You can call me crazy, possessed, or even a demon, but I'm just a girl, a normal one, with an angry shorty for a conscience.

 _I AM NOT SHORT!_

Yes, you are

 _No, I'm not! I'm taller than you!_

Oh, really?

 _Yeah, and just now, you made a spelling mistake and had to look up on the dictionary to see how it was actually spelled!_

Well, not all of us are geniuses, I'm smart, except I just don't want to use it.

 _You're just lazy._

Now, I'm stumped.

 _You can start by apologizing to the readers…_

Why would I do that?

 _You tricked them into reading a fanfic they thought would be good!_

Well, I'm lazy. I don't wanna do it.

 _Do it!_

Why?

 _JUST DO IT!_

Alright!

I'm sorry readers, for tricking you into reading three numbers.

 _Like, seriously, who wants to read three numbers?_

What if it's written in code?

 _What are you trying to hide from the world?_

Nothing

 _Then, it's not a code!_

I frown, stop for a moment and start typing again.

Well…

 _Well…_

We are going to do this together. Work together.

 _I only like working together, when I'm with my brother._

You're going to guide me in life, right?

 _Yeah, sure_

Then, we're working together!

 _You are the worst_

Love you too, Ed

 _So, this is a fanfic about you feelings?_

Okay, maybe

 _Like a diary?_

Yeah, sure

 _A diary that anyone can read?_

Yeah

' _Kay, I'll help you_

We've got so much to write, I don't think I'll be able to finish in one night.

 _We? This is all you, I'm just providing some information_

Thanks for being so helpful

 _You're welcome_

 _Here, I'll give you some ideas_

(This part was edited for time)

I smile

Okay, where do I start?

* * *

 **A/N Well, hope you like the first? chapter. Sorry it's so crappy, but I'm pretty sure that this chapter explained everything.**

 **See you later!**

 **Love,**

 **Galaxia**


	3. I slammed a Bible on Ed's head

**The Ed Inside my Head**

After a few moments of whispering, Ed and Galaxia had finally decided on what to write about.

 _Really? I'm pretty sure that you were the only one whispering…_

Okay! I've decided!

 _Decided on what?_

What I'm going to write about, duh

 _Duh.. You sound so stupid when you said that_

Fine, I won't tell you.

 _Okay, I'm sorry! What are we going to be doing?_

Hey, remember the Christmas play a few days ago?

My friends and I were sitting in a small semicircle in a place where no one could see us, but hear us. I had brought my little sketchbook there, for I was certain I would die of boredom.

Why would the audience want to hear us you ask?

We volunteered to play some musical instruments for the show, or else the parents would have fallen asleep just as the show started. There was Juno, Al, Levvy, Mike and some other kid I just couldn't remember. We were all just sitting around, trying our best not to get bored. I was busy drawing Trisha Elric in my sketchbook.

"Hey, Galaxia can I draw something in your sketchbook?"

"Yeah, sure" I replied.

I handed my small sketchbook to her, along with my Hello-Kitty mechanical pencil.

Al and I were looking at Juno as she drew Ed in his automail.

"Awww, Juno! You're sooo good! You're even better than me!"

I'm pretty good at drawing, in fact, I just drew Ed for the very first time, and it was pretty good. But when I saw Juno, who was drawing Ed like she was Hiromu Arakawa, that moment, just for that second, I was struck with jealousy.

"No… Galaxia, **you're** so much better than I am!"

My drawing style was kind of a mix of a shonen and shoujo style*, right in the middle. It was pretty good, better than what most of my friends could draw.

I blushed a bit.

"You're good too, you know"

She looked up from my sketchbook and stared at me.

"Thanks, but you know what makes you so good?" her smile twisted into a sneer.

"It's because you go online for tutorials. You're just copying other people's styles, without having one of your own. You can't really call your drawing style **your** drawing style because you just copy from other people"

Those words stung like ice. Juno was my friend, how could she do this to me? She was always so nice to me.

I slumped in my chair for a bit, hurt at what she had just said.

 _Haven't you already noticed?_

Noticed what?

 _That she's jealous of you!_

What?

 _You shouldn't believe at what she said, she's only jealous because_ _ **you're**_ _so much better than_ _ **her!**_

But why would she be so jealous of me?

 _You know what? You're really stupid._

Hey! Don't call me that!

 _Oh really…_ _ **You're**_ _the one who taught her how to draw!_

So, why is that a big deal?

 _She's lonely, and insecure, and you're funny and unique, and very artistic. She wants to be just like you. Maybe even better..._

But…

 _Just don't listen to her, she probably doesn't know what she just said._

And so, I asked for my sketchbook, and didn't speak to Juno after that.

Al, who was sitting beside me heard the whole thing and tried her best to cheer me up.

"You know, you didn't really copy anybody's style. The way you draw, it's the way you draw. It's **your** style"

I smiled sadly. She tried, but it didn't work.

I opened up to a blank page and started to draw. I drew the way I did before I discovered anime, before I became one of the best artists of my grade. The little person I drew had no body structure, very simple eyes and really big hair that reached past my legs. It was really cute though, it was still better than most kids would've drawn. Even now, when most of us had taken art class.

Juno looked over, and saw what I was drawing. She smiled innocently, as if her hurtful words had never existed at all.

"I like that kind of style of drawing. I like it when you draw like that"

I knew she wanted to hurt me more, so I didn't say anything to her.

"Hey, Al! Galaxia's drawing style is kinda cute, eh?"

Al nodded. She didn't want to hurt me either. Then she whispered in my ear.

"Hey, I think that drawing style is cute, but your other one is so much better"

I smiled, then thanked her.

 _You know, this Al person is a really good friend._

 _She kind of reminds me of Al, my brother._

For the rest of the night, I didn't speak to Juno at all.

And I made a promise to myself...

I would get better at drawing, not out of revenge, because she was right. I needed a real drawing style. My **own** style

* * *

Earlier...

I was reading the Bible all alone. It was somewhere in the Old Testament, if I can recall. In Exodus, maybe. I can't really remember, but it was about God promising the Israelites out of the house of slavery and into a land flowing with milk and honey.

 _If he's offering milk, then I'd rather not go..._

Ed, shut up. I'm trying to read

* * *

 **So, I guess this is the last chapter of 2015. Time goes by fast, huh. It took forever to write this chapter because I had to finish Red Rose Alchemist, my other fanfic and go to all these Christmas parties.**

 **Something I need to clear up:**

 ***shoujo/shonen style: Just think of Hatori Bisco and Hiromu Arakawa's drawing styles mixed together**

 **Uh, you guys should check out my other story, Red Rose Alchemist, which is a crossover between Ouran HCHS and Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Rate and review, or else I'll send the most mind-scarring drawing of Ed to YOU!**

 **Happy 2016!,**

 **Galaxia**


End file.
